This relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to touch sensitive displays for electronic devices. Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, handheld computers, and portable music players often include displays. A display includes an array of controllable pixels that are used to present visual information to a user. It is often desirable to provide displays with touch sensor capabilities. For example, personal digital assistants have been provided with touch screens using resistive touch sensing technology. When a finger of a user or other external object is brought into the vicinity of the touch sensor, corresponding changes to the screen can be sensed and converted into touch location information.
Recently, there has been widespread an information processing apparatus having a variety of manipulation devices. For example, in an information processing apparatus having a touch screen, an intuitive manipulation can be performed by a touch manipulation (touch (contact), tap (touch and then release), drag (trace), flick (flip), or the like) on a screen.
The use of touch sensitive surfaces as input devices for computers and other electronic devices has increased significantly in recent years. It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved usability, reliability, and accuracy of touch sensitive screens for electronic devices.
Thus, a need still remains for a display system with a process continuation mechanism to provide benefits of minimized costs and to maximize efficiency while improving reliability, safety, or handling of the people or merchandise. In view of the ever increasing social and economic transportation needs of the world, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems.
In view of growing consumer expectations, an improved system for movement of people or goods in a timely manner are highly sought after, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems. Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.